ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: Good Days Ahead
(The song "Wild Wild West" plays. As Dyasa plays the drums, Varna, Napat and Ersca sing in front of the crowd.) * Varna: Uh. Wiki wild wild. Wiki wiki wild. Wiki wild, wiki wiki wild wild west. * Jim West, desperado, rough rider. No, you don't want nada. * None of this, six-gunning this, brother running this buffalo soldier. Look. It's like I told ya. * Any damsel that's in distress, be out of that dress when she meet Jim West. * Rough neck so go check the law and abide. Watch your step or flex and get a hole in your side. * Swallow your pride. Don't let your lip react. You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at. * With Arthemus, from the start of this running the game, * James West taming the West. So remember the name. Now who ya gonna call? * Napat: Not the GBs. * Varna: Now who ya gonna call? * Napat: G-double-A-G. * Varna: If you ever riff with either one of us, break out, before you get bump-rushed at the Wild Wild West. * When I roll into the Wild Wild West. When I stroll into the Wild Wild West. * When I bounce into the Wild Wild West. Sisqo, Sisqo. * Ersca: We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. * Varna: Now, now, now, now once upon a time in the West, a madman lost his damn mind in the West. * Loveless, kidnap a dime, nothing less. Now I must put his behind to the test. * Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle. Bring all your boys in, here come the poison. * Behind my back, all the riffing ya did, front and centre. Now where your lip at, kid? * Who that is? A mean brother, bad for your health! Looking damn good though, if I could say it myself. * Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that. He got mad weapons too, ain't trying to hear that. * Trying to bring down me, the champion, when y'all clowns' posse that it can't be done. * Understand me son. I'm the slickest they is. I'm the quickest they is. Did I say I'm the slickest they is? * So if you barking up the wrong tree we coming, don't be starting nothing. * Me and my partner gonna test your chest, Loveless. Can't stand the heat then get out the Wild Wild... * Napat: We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. * We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. Yeah! * Ersca: Can you feel it? Come on. Come on. Keep it moving. Keep it moving. * Varna: To any outlaw trying to draw, thinking you're bad, any draw on West best with a pen and a pad. * Don't even think about it. 6 gun, weighing a ton, 10 paces and turn, just for fun, son. * Up 'til sundown, rolling around, see where the bad guys are to be found and make 'em lay down. * The defenders of the West, rushing all pretenders in the West, * Don't mess with us 'cause we're in the Wild Wild West. * Napat: We're going straight to The Wild Wild West. ('''Varna:' When I roll into The Wild Wild West.)'' * We're going straight to The Wild Wild West. ('''Varna:' When I'm strolling to The Wild Wild West.)'' * We're going straight to The Wild Wild West. ('''Varna:' When I'm bouncing to The Wild Wild West.)'' * We're going straight to The Wild Wild West. ('''Varna:' When I roll into The Wild Wild West.)'' * We're going straight to The Wild Wild West. ('''Varna:' When I'm strolling to The Wild Wild West.)'' * We're going straight to The Wild Wild West. ('''Varna:' When I'm bouncing to The Wild Wild West.)'' * We going straight to the Wild Wild West. We going straight to the Wild Wild West, come on. * Varna: '''Wild Wild West. When I roll into the Wild Wild West. When I stroll into the... * '''Ersca: We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. * 'Varna: '''Wild Wild West. Wild Wild West. Ha ha, ha ha. * Wild Wild West. I done done it again y'all. Done done it again. * Wild Wild West. Ha ha, ha ha. Big Will, Dru Hill. Big Will, Dru Hill. Ha ha, ha ha. * Wild Wild West. Wild Wild West. One time. Wild Wild West. Bring in the heat, bring in the heat, what? * Wild Wild West. Ha ha, ha ha. The Wild Wild West. * Wick Wild Wild Wild, wa-wicki, Wild Wild, wickidy-wick Wild Wild Wild. * Wa-wickedy wickedy wickedy wickedy. Wild Wild West. Whoo. Wild Wild West. Wild Wild West. * Uh, can't stop the bum-rush. The Wild Wild West. ''(The song ends. As the fireworks explode, the end credits roll with the remaining parts in a black screen.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Hurricane Katrina